dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Elizabeth McGlynn
|birthplace = Short Hills, New Jersey, U.S. |family = Daran Norris (ex-spouse; 1988-2012) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR Director ADR Scriptwriter Singer-songwriter |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1981-present |status = Active |website = Mary Elizabeth McGlynn }}Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (born October 16, 1966) is an American voice actress, ADR Director, writer and singer. She is the ex-wife of voice actor Daran Norris. She's best known for voicing: Cornelia li Britannia in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Motoko Kusanagi in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, and Kurenai Yuhi, Mei Terumi, Katsuyu and Koharu Utatane from the Naruto series. She is also known for her involvement in music production in multiple games from the Silent Hill series. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra'' (2002) - Cellularservis Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Killer (ep. 46), Female Grunt (ep. 46), Wanted Club Member (ep. 46), VIP (ep. 49), Entertainer (ep. 65) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Julia, Mamiya *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Queen Metaria (The Negaforce), Chubby Girl, Jewelry Store Customer (ep. 1), Flau (ep. 4), Hostess (ep. 20) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Ryuax (ep. 82) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Shura, Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Julia, Twinkle Maria Murdock (ep. 4), Dewey (ep. 8), News Reporter (ep. 9), Computer Voice (ep. 19), Scratch TV Hostess (ep 23) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Simone (ep. 13) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - "Hot Ice" Hilda, Reiko Ando (ep. 16), Technician (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Lain's Navi *''Trigun'' (1998) - Shoemaker's Wife (ep. 12), Marilyn Nebraska (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Digivice *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Cassandra (eps. 5-13) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Fumiko Hida, Catherine's Floramon, Kiwimon, Yuehon, Dokugumon (ep. 22), Astronaut (ep. 44) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Ungra *''Vandread'' (2000) - Jura Basil Elden *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Rumiko Nonaka, Pajiramon (ep. 17), Researcher (ep. 30), Masahiko Kato (ep. 41) *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Sofia Galgalim, Lily Porter (eps. 9-11) *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Jura Basil Elden, Anri (ep. 12) *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - Helba *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Mayu's Mother (ep. 12), Aoi's Grandmother (ep. 15) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Ophanimon, Salamon, Otamamon (ep. 17), Pipismon (ep. 20), Burgermon (ep. 39), Palmon (ep. 43) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Motoko Kusanagi, Chroma (ep. 9) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Kurenai Yūhi, Young Tsunade, Orochimaru (female form), Katsuyu (ep. 161), Tsume Inuzuka, Master Suzume, Koharu Utatane, Shiore *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Milanda (ep. 2) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Jagara *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Terry McScotty (eps. 1-6) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Zabimaru (Baboon Half), Additional Voices *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Cornelia li Britannia *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Sarah Damon, Norstein Maid (ep. 3), TV Announcer (ep. 8) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Kureni Yūhi, Maki, Mei Terumi, Kokuō, Katsuyu, Shima, Tsume Inuzuka, Chōji's Mother, Mito Uzumaki, Koharu Utatane, Granny Cat, Shima, Wuhei, Innkeeper, Sand Village Mother (ep. 7), Leaf Village Woman (ep. 9), Old Woman (ep. 74), Yakiniku Q Proprietress (ep. 82), Voice Director (ep. 108), Director (ep. 121), Hina (ep. 121), Dumpling Shop Clerk (ep. 129), Tezune (ep. 129), Nurse (ep. 159), Gamatama (ep. 162), Cheering Woman (ep. 175), Suzume (ep. 178), Waterfall Ninja #1 (ep. 178), Woman (ep. 193), Old Woman (ep. 220), Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep. 243), Voice (ep. 246), Leaf Village Woman (ep. 257), Allied Ninja (ep. 273), Old Woman (ep. 281), Cloud Village Woman (ep. 282), Obito's Grandmother (ep. 415), Old Woman (ep. 443) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Cornelia li Britannia *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Delia, Angry Woman (ep. 27), Yokai 2 (ep. 31), Newslady (ep. 37), Yuna's Mother (ep. 38), Hunkahunka (ep. 40), TV Woman (ep. 42), Wada (eps. 48, 54), Bonnie (ep. 50), Woman (eps. 52-53), TV Reporter (ep. 54), Grand Council-Woman (eps. 55-56), Jumba's Ex-Wife (ep. 60), Sprout (Small; ep. 63), Witch (ep. 68) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - PawnChessmon, Pickmons, Shakkoumon, ToyAgumon, Queen (ep. 14), Chocomon (ep. 33), Lady Devimon (ep. 33) *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Shehla (ep. 9) *''Blade'' (2011) - Crowd (ep. 10) *''X-Men'' (2011) - Marsh, Riko Nirasaki *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Lady Euphoria, Brooha, Miss Mason *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Mrs. Dalton *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Queen Metalia OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Youshi (ep. 7) (Animaze Dub) *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (1997-1998) - Bloodberry *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) - Akira (ep. 1), Computer (eps. 1-2), Director (ep. 3) *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Tsuchigumo, Additional Voices *''Freedom'' (2006-2008) - Anna Marie, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Perfect Blue'' (1997) - Rei, News Reporter *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Chris Riley *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Alert Announcement, Assailant (Animaze Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Motoko Kusanagi *''Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' (2004) - Production Crew Member *''Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Policewoman Video Game Dubbing *''Samurai Warriors'' (2004) - Nohime Voice Director *Appleseed (Animaze Dub) *Blade *Bleach (eps. 230-234) *Blue Dragon *Cowboy Bebop *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Fusion *Flint the Time Detective *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex *Glitter Force *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow *Resident Evil: Degeneration *Shinzo *Stitch! *Tenkai Knights *Wolf's Rain Writer *Wolf's Rain Trivia *She has an identical twin sister named Melissa *On the March 17, 2017 episode of Toonami Pre-Flight, Steve Blum mentioned that he and McGlynn are currently dating. External Links *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn at the Internet Movie Database *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post